


Иди через лес

by gellavonhamster



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Book Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, guess who didn't die
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Земля просто ждала, когда с ней заговорят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иди через лес

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: всё Риггсу, Дельта Рэй и немного Сплинам, мне только желание куда-нибудь спрятаться от сессии.

_Hickory, oak, pine and weed_  
_Bury my heart underneath these trees [...]_  
_Sycamore, ash, moss and loam_  
_Wrap your roots all around my bones_  
(Delta Rae – I Will Never Die) 

Перед смертью вся жизнь пролетает перед глазами – так говорят, так пишут в книгах. Как оказалось, ничего подобного. Только свист пули буквально в дюйме от уха, потом вдруг потеря равновесия, минутное непонимание, морозец минутного же ужаса – и падение. И никаких биографических спектаклей в голове, никаких бешено сменяющих друг друга кадров диафильма. Одна только мысль: Клэр. Если она погибнет, что будет с Клэр?  
Она падала. Казалось, воздух сплошной волной летит вверх, пока она летит вниз – на камни ли, на сосны, просто на землю, сейчас уж точно не вспомнить, что под этой проклятой скалой. Инстинктивно, вспышкой подумалось: спастись так же, как всегда. Призвать деревья, призвать цветы, призвать травы. И так же, вспышкой пришёл в голову ответ: ни один цепкий плющ не успел бы вырасти так быстро, ни одно дерево не успело бы выпустить корень, да и сосновые ветви в перину точно не превратишь.  
Она падала, а наверху пустоглазые солдаты, возможно, расправлялись с ребёнком, о котором её оставили заботиться.  
Она закричала.

***

Поздно вечером, когда все были либо в гостиной, либо в своих комнатах, а самое главное – когда неуловимый Миллард засел у себя в спальне с ноутбуком Джейкоба, они выскользнули из дома. Енох закатил глаза, глядя, как Гораций подстилает на крыльцо носовой платок, прежде чем присесть.  
\- Итак? К чему такая секретность?  
Гораций напряжённо вздохнул и уставился куда-то вглубь сада.  
\- Мне снилась Фиона, - наконец сообщил он.  
\- И?  
\- И ты прекрасно знаешь, что мои сны – не то что у других. Мои сны имеют обыкновение сбываться.  
\- Не хочу прозвучать цинично – на сей раз действительно не хочу – но что может сбыться, когда её больше нет?  
\- Я не уверен, что нет. Ну, в смысле... Я не уверен, что она погибла.  
Енох, в это время пытавшийся открыть бутылку колы с помощью ключа, замер.  
\- Та-ак, - проговорил он и вернулся к своему занятию. Бутылка пшикнула, и крышка отошла. – А поподробнее?  
Гораций затеребил манжет рубашки.  
\- Мне снилось, что я – Фиона, - начал он. – Я вижу её глазами, чувствую её страх... Я падаю с огромной высоты и в какой-то момент начинаю кричать. Очень громко кричать, до боли в горле. И я не просто так ору, а выкрикиваю некое слово. Я не знаю, на каком языке и что оно значит.  
\- На гэльском? – предположил Енох. – Она вечно переходила на гэльский, когда нервничала.  
\- Нет. Она сама не знала, что это за язык. Я же говорю: я чувствовал то, что она чувствовала, думал, как она.  
\- Она не понимала, на каком языке кричит?  
\- Да. Это слово, оно... просто пришло ей в голову и само легло на язык.  
\- А потом что?

***

Потом она упала. Сосны, росшие у подножия скалы, слегка отклонили свои кроны – ровно настолько, чтобы она не очутилась прямо в их колючих ветвях. Подлесок расступился, освобождая небольшой участок земли, мох на котором вдруг принялся расти ввысь, образовывая плотное зелёное подобие пухового одеяла. Она ничего этого не видела, потому что зажмурилась, предчувствуя падение. Жизнь не пролетела перед глазами, но его она всё-таки увидела – загорелого, смеющегося, с выращенным ею одуванчиком за ухом.  
«Прости меня», - успела подумать она.  
Боли не было. По крайней мере, она не была такой, какой ожидалось. Просто показалось, будто её тело – больше не её. Она чувствовала себя одновременно в нём и вне его: где-то в сосновой смоле и в корнях подлеска. Но потом мягкий мох принял её, смялся под ней, стал её затягивать, точно болото, и она подумала: нет, это всё-таки определённо её тело. И оно даже цело. И ещё оно, кажется, уходит под землю.  
Она провалилась в сон.

***

\- То есть она упала в какое-то ущелье? – перебил его Енох.  
\- Нет, - раздражённо сказал Гораций. – Ты вообще слушал? Она упала на мох, и он её поглотил.  
\- Весело. А дальше?  
\- Дальше... дальше была только темнота. Помню, что я – ну, она, конечно – я лежал в темноте на чём-то мягком. И зарывался пальцами в землю. На этом всё. Но она, - взволнованно закончил Гораций, - определённо была жива, когда сон оборвался. Она даже боли не чувствовала. Я прошу меня извинить, - он вдруг без спроса выхватил колу из рук Еноха и отпил так жадно, будто то, что он рассказывал, выжгло ему глотку.  
\- Енох, можно мне глоточек? Да, конечно можно. Спасибо, очень любезно с твоей стороны, - прокомментировал Енох. Гораций отмахнулся и вернул ему бутылку.  
\- Так что ты думаешь? – спросил он, неуверенно взглянув на товарища. Тот, чуть поразмыслив, пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, допустим, это правда. Допустим, она успела применить свою странность и попросить мох смягчить падение. Но если она спаслась, почему мы до сих пор об этом ничего не слышали? Два месяца прошло. Мисс Королёк с Эддисоном обыскали подножие скалы и не нашли никаких следов. Да она могла задохнуться, если её и впрямь затянуло в землю.  
\- Вот. Вот поэтому я и решил посоветоваться именно с тобой, - неожиданно сказал Гораций. Енох недоуменно посмотрел на него. – Будь на твоём месте кто-нибудь другой, мы бы уже одной рукой паковали вещи, а другой расплачивались за билеты на автобус. А я не могу позволить себе ошибиться, понимаешь? Если я дам им всем надежду – если я дам Хью надежду – а потом мы примчимся туда и обнаружим, что этого не произошло, будет только хуже. Мы потеряем её во второй раз.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча, слушая бодрый говор телевизора, доносившийся из дома – кажется, младшие смотрели очередной мультфильм. Вечер был тихим, благодатным, но знание, которое они теперь разделяли, делало его невыносимым – иллюзия спокойствия, как и вся их долгая жизнь.  
\- Ладно, - нарушил тишину Енох. – Просто так сорваться с места и отправиться туда самостоятельно мы не можем. Значит, нам надо связаться с кем-нибудь из петли мисс Королёк и попросить их прочесать окрестности ещё раз.  
\- Я уже думал об этом, - невесело отозвался Гораций. – Но как? Лететь в Лондон и опять охотиться на голубей у собора святого Павла? Не представляется возможным. И почему никто до сих пор не додумался подключить в петлях интернет? Как удобно было бы...  
\- Зато там может быть телефон.  
\- На скале? – с сомнением протянул Гораций. – Предположим. И ты знаешь номер? Лично я – нет.  
\- Если он там есть, мисс Сапсан точно должна знать номер, - заметил Енох. Отпив немного колы, он поставил бутылку на крыльцо и ухмыльнулся. – Как думаешь, у неё есть телефонная книга?  
Гораций, пусть и по-прежнему подавленный, невольно расплылся в улыбке:  
\- Клянусь птицей, с кем я связался?..

***

Потом она спала – пару часов? Дней? Может, недель? Но она была обессилена после поединка и падения, а земля была мягкой, и ей было так уютно, как давно не бывало – как тут не уснуть? Она лежала так долго-долго, на земле и под землёй, и видела сны. Большую их часть составляли картины прошлого: односельчане, которые кидаются в неё камнями и грязью с криками «ведьма!», лицо матери, только что умершей от голода и слабости, первая встреча с Хью, бомба, падающая на дом мисс Сапсан. Были и другие, незнакомые образы – например, развалины древнего города в пустыне. В какой-то момент она увидела со стороны саму себя. Во сне она была обнажена и сидела на поляне, а из-за деревьев на неё смотрели люди – все странные, и все женщины. Женщины с листьями в волосах; женщины с листьями вместо волос. Женщины ростом с секвойю; женщины, кожа которых превратилась в кору; женщины, переминающиеся с ноги на ногу, чтобы ненароком не пустить корни.  
«Я не такая, как вы», - ей хотелось сказать. «Таких больше нет. Я слабее, теперь все слабее. Я не смогу». Что именно она не сможет, она и сама не понимала, но женщин это в любом случае не интересовало. Они молча смотрели на неё, статные и суровые, и она, помнившая Великий голод так, будто он начался вчера, чувствовала себя совсем юной, даже маленькой.  
Когда она проснулась, её пронизал ужас оттого, что она открыла глаза, а вокруг по-прежнему темно. Потом она вспомнила, что она под землёй, и подивилась тому, что это нисколько не мешает ей дышать. Она принялась раскапывать землю у себя над головой, ворочать ногами, силиться подняться, и через некоторое время выбралась наружу. Свет, от которого она успела отвыкнуть, показался столь резким, что пришлось зажмуриться. Некоторое время она сидела так, слушая звуки леса. Потом снова открыла глаза, попыталась подняться – и рухнула. Из волос с шумом посыпалась земля.  
Казалось, она впервые встаёт с кровати после тяжкой болезни. Давай, понукала она себя. Ради Хью. Ради Клэр. Ради всех остальных. Но её тело затекло, руки болели после того, как пришлось долго рыть землю, и она, не сдержавшись, опять закрыла глаза.  
Через пару минут она услышала треск веток. Кто-то шёл сюда; судя по звукам – какое-то животное. Это мог быть один из обитателей зверинца, а могла быть ищейка тварей. Зверь приблизился, подошёл к ней и принялся тыкать носом ей в спину. Кажется, он понимал, что она жива, поэтому притворяться трупом не имело смысла.  
Оказалось, это был медвежонок. С усилием приподняв руку, она потрепала его по шее, и он довольно заурчал. Снова раздался шорох, и в следующее мгновение над ней склонилась ещё одна морда – собачья.  
\- Во имя всех богов! Мы уж и не чаяли, мисс, встретить вас на этом свете!  
Она узнала Эддисона.

***

\- Я жду, пока вы объясните мне, что вы делали в моей комнате, мистер О’Коннор, - железным тоном произнесла мисс Сапсан. – Не припомню, чтобы я учила моих воспитанников рыться в чужих вещах.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, это не ваша вина. Этому я научился ещё до вас. Мне сто лет с лишним, помните?  
\- Вот надо же обязательно пререкаться, - пробормотал Миллард откуда-то из угла гостиной.  
\- Давайте не будем, - отчаянно сказал Гораций. – Это я придумал.  
Мисс Сапсан поражённо повернулась к нему:  
\- Объяснитесь, мистер Сомнассон.  
К тому моменту, как Гораций закончил пересказывать свой сон о Фионе, все остальные успели побросать свои дела и подтянуться слушать его. Точно в кино, завершающим аккордом в гостиную ворвался Хью – с совершенно безумным лицом. Пчёлы, которым передалось возбуждение хозяина, встревоженно кружили вокруг него.  
Хью подошёл к Горацию, и тот невольно съёжился, не зная, кого больше опасаться – его или пчёл.  
\- Ты мог бы и сразу сказать, знаешь, - сказал Хью. Голос его был совершенно ровным, лишённым всяких эмоций, и от этого было только хуже.  
\- Я же не знаю наверняка, жива ли она, - попытался оправдаться Гораций.  
\- А я с самого начала говорил, что она не погибла, да только вы не слушали! А теперь – да, уже и не факт, что она жива, потому что мы бросили её одну в лесу, - яростно выпалил Хью. Он обвёл взглядом пристыженно молчавших друзей, замершую мисс Сапсан. – Нужно было с самого начала плюнуть на вас всех и самому туда добраться!  
\- Хью, мы не искали её потому, что мисс Королёк сказала... – начала было Бронвин, но Хью перебил её:  
\- Потому что вы все устали и хотели поскорее забыть о пустотах, о тварях, обо всём, что было! Зачем искать нашу подругу, когда можно шляться с фотокамерой по экзотическим петлям и проводить каникулы во Флориде?  
\- Прекрати, - сердито сказала Эмма. – Как тебе не стыдно? И разве всё это можно забыть?  
\- Откровенно говоря, он недалёк от истины, - злорадно сказал Енох. – Я вот могу это признать, а вы?  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Сама заткнись, Блум!  
\- Дети, перестаньте сейчас же! - повысила голос мисс Сапсан, и в любой другой ситуации этого наверняка хватило бы, чтобы всех утихомирить, но на этот раз Хью явно не собирался умолкать:  
\- Мы уже не дети!  
\- Он прав, прав! – со слезами выкрикнула Клэр. Малышка до сих пор винила себя в гибели Фионы – ведь та осталась в зверинце, чтобы присматривать за ней. – Мы её бросили! Мы её убили!  
\- Ну что ты, птичка, - попыталась успокоить её Бронвин, но девочка шарахнулась от неё:  
\- Не трогай меня!  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в гостиную робко заглянул мистер Портман:  
\- Простите... У вас всё в порядке?  
\- Всё нормально, пап, - заверил Джейкоб. – Мы просто разговариваем.  
Мистер Портман, судя по выражению лица, не поверил, но дверь закрыл.  
\- Знаете, матери завтра рано утром на совет директоров, - заметил Джейкоб. – Она уже спать ложится. А мы шумим.  
\- Извини, - пробормотала Эмма. Остальные ничего не сказали, но крики прекратились.  
\- Полагаю, все теперь понимают, почему я сразу всё не рассказал? – мрачно осведомился Гораций. Кто-то шумно вздохнул; Хью отвернулся к стене. Клэр, всё ещё всхлипывая, прильнула к Бронвин, виновато повторяя «Прости меня, прости, прости», и та погладила её по волосам.  
\- Давайте решать, что делать, - предложила Оливия. – Я думаю, надо вернуться в петлю мисс Королёк и ещё раз всё обыскать. Мисс Сапсан, мы же можем так сделать?  
\- Безусловно, - сказала мисс Сапсан. Слова Хью и Клэр о том, что они бросили Фиону, её явно задели. – Если никто не возражает, мы можем выдвигаться в путь завтра утром. Соберите необходимые вещи, дети.  
\- Кажется, шторм миновал, - заметил Миллард, когда все начали разбредаться по комнатам. Джейкоб рассеянно кивнул, провожая взглядом Хью. – Нет, его ты не трогай. Он всё ещё взрывоопасен.  
\- Да я и не собирался, - задумчиво ответил Джейкоб. – Что будет с ним, если мы её так и не найдём?  
\- Давайте не будем пока рассматривать этот вариант, - твёрдо сказала Эмма. – Я и так сомневаюсь, что много кто заснёт, но всё равно... пока не стоит. В конце концов, у нас уже была возможность убедиться, что надежда не зря умирает последней, вам не кажется?

*** 

Потом был долгий путь наверх, который она не сумела бы проделать без помощи животных из зверинца, был дом, возведённый на пирамиде из рельс, было сумбурное знакомство с мисс Королёк – изумлённой, не верящей своим глазам, но, несмотря ни на что, расторопной и заботливой. При каждой попытке представиться, поблагодарить, расспросить о том, сколько времени прошло с её падения, накатывал кашель. Каждое слово давалось с трудом: она и так обычно почти не говорила, а тут ещё и период абсолютного молчания, проведённый под землёй. Два месяца, сказала мисс Королёк. Феноменально, пролаял Эддисон.  
Она лежала в постели, над которой сушились связки лекарственных трав, и пила целебный настой. Поминутно в дом кто-нибудь заглядывал справиться, как она. Медвежонок, обнаруживший её в лесу, и его брат-близнец, а также ещё несколько животных не покидали её изголовье. «Я как младенец в яслях», - подумала она и рассмеялась так, что мисс Королёк, кажется, заволновалась, не повредилась ли она умом.  
Эддисон куда-то делся. Мисс Королёк сидела рядом с ней и рассказывала обо всём, что случилось – о братьях мисс Сапсан, о битве за Библиотеку Душ, о крахе тварей. О развалинах древнего города в пустыне, который, если птицы будут милостивы, никто и никогда больше не увидит при жизни. Она слушала жадно – ещё более жадно, чем ела после долгого перерыва. Непросто было всё это уложить в голове.  
Когда пришёл её черёд рассказывать, как ей удалось спастись, она растерялась.  
\- Помню только, что кричала, - сказала она. – Когда падала. Какое-то слово. Не знаю. Не на английском, - ей было стыдно за эти рубленые фразы. Хотелось верить, что имбрина не сочтёт её грубой. – Потом упала в мох. Ушла под землю. Спала.  
\- «Ушла под землю»? – повторила мисс Королёк, сдвинув брови.  
\- Да. Как в болото.  
Мисс Королёк призадумалась, а потом попросила повторить то слово, которое она кричала, падая. Пришлось признать, что она не может. Слово стёрлось из её головы – даже звучания было не вспомнить.  
Эддисон так и не вернулся, а мисс Королёк долго листала одну за другой старые книги. Провела она за этим занятием много времени, и то, что удалось отыскать, её, кажется, удовлетворило, потому что в конце концов она, захватив с собой одну из книг, присела на краешек постели и принялась рассказывать. О временах, когда странные были в разы могущественнее, чем ныне, о временах громовержцев и повелителей бурь. О тех странных, что повелевали лесом – «как вы, мисс Фрауэнфельд» – но, конечно, тоже были сильнее тех, кто обладает этими способностями ныне. Об особом, канувшем в небытие языке, на котором они говорили с растениями и самой землёй – и этим обеспечивали себе их уважение и послушание.  
\- Может, эти края ждали кого-то, кто сможет не только говорить с ними, но и понимать, что они отвечают, - задумчиво сказала мисс Королёк, глядя на неё. За окном стемнело, и звери разошлись по своим делам. Двое медвежат спали подле её кровати – два верных телохранителя. – Может, они не могли допустить, чтобы та, кому это дано, погибла. Вот они и дали ей новую жизнь.  
Новую жизнь. Лёжа в полумраке под двумя одеялами, она гадала, что это значит. Вдруг она и сама теперь – что дерево или трава? Вдруг её питали соки растений, пока она спала, и теперь кровь в её жилах позеленела? Вдруг спустя какое-то время ей снова предстоит почти умереть и быть почти похороненной, и прорасти в положенный срок? Она подумала о женщинах ростом с секвойю; женщинах, кожа которых превратилась в кору. Что у неё общего с ними, легендарными и всеми позабытыми?  
На следующий день она, набравшись сил, спустилась во двор повидать зверей, и увидела группу людей, шагавших по направлению к дому мисс Королёк.  
Она побежала.

***

\- Мистер Апистон, - позвала мисс Сапсан, - могу я вас побеспокоить?  
Хью, кажется, не сразу сообразил, чей голос и с какой стороны к нему обращается. Рассеянно нахмурившись, он кивнул и поднялся с травы, нехотя отпустив руку Фионы.  
\- Я сейчас, - пообещал он, словно боясь, что, когда он вернётся, её здесь уже не будет.  
Мисс Сапсан жестом подозвала Хью отойти подальше от остальных. Следуя за ней, он обернулся и увидел, что к Фионе на колени забралась Клэр, что-то восторженно тараторя. Все их друзья были рядом, и уж теперь-то ничего плохого с ней приключиться точно не может, напомнил он себе. Не будет непоправимой ошибкой на минуту её оставить.  
После всего, что произошло, убедить себя в этом было непросто, откровенно говоря.  
\- Я думаю, мистер Апистон, вы понимаете, что мы не можем взять мисс Фрауэнфельд с собой во Флориду, - заговорила имбрина.  
Хью вздохнул, готовясь к тому, что последует дальше, и подтвердил, что он это, безусловно, понимает.  
\- Мы уже обсудили этот вопрос с мисс Королёк, - продолжила мисс Сапсан, не сводя глаз с воспитанника. – Фиона может остаться здесь на первое время. Тем более что животные, кажется, полюбили её с первого взгляда.  
\- Я думал об этом, - кивнул Хью. Задумался он об этом не раньше часа назад, но ситуация требовала того, чтобы создать впечатление абсолютной уверенности во всём. – Мы можем помочь с расширением зверинца. Столько животных было вывезено с Дьявольского Акра, да и медвежатам недолго оставаться такими маленькими. Надо строить новые вольеры и...  
\- Вы собираетесь остаться с ней, верно?  
Он напрягся:  
\- Да, разумеется.  
Мисс Сапсан внимательно смотрела на него, не произнося ни слова. Хью обречённо вздохнул.  
\- Не отговаривайте меня, - решительно сказал он, и несколько пчёл, вылетев из его рта, закружили над его головой, волнуясь не меньше него. – Вы же за этим меня позвали, так?  
\- Нет, мистер Апистон, - она покачала головой. – Как вы верно, пусть и в порыве эмоций, заметили вчера, вы уже не дети. Вы вольны принимать собственные решения. Я лишь хочу убедиться, что вы в полной мере представляете себе последствия этих решений.  
Хью стало неловко. Он не мог сказать, что представляет себе эти последствия в полной мере, и он был уверен, что мисс Сапсан в состоянии прочесть это по его лицу.  
\- Я знаю, что поначалу будет непросто подыскать себе место, - признал он. – Но теперь, когда сообщение между столькими петлями налажено благодаря дому Бентама, - слова «вашего брата» он придержал при себе, - это должно быть легче, разве нет? Наши странности делают нас полезными работниками сельского хозяйства, садоводства... Мы найдём работу, подыщем себе жильё – если все это делают, почему именно у нас вдруг должно ничего не выйти? Вышло же победить тварей.  
Мисс Сапсан чуть улыбнулась, слушая его, и улыбка эта была грустной – улыбка, с какой, наверное, все родители выслушивают планы на будущее своих повзрослевших детей. С какой смотрят на детей, когда приходит пора их отпустить. Хью вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым, хотя не из-за чего было, конечно.  
\- Вы помните, как мы с вами встретились впервые? – спросил он, решив, что нужны ещё аргументы, и её улыбка стала шире:  
\- Конечно, мистер Апистон. Вас и мисс Фрауэнфельд. Вы уже тогда были вместе.  
\- И мы уже тогда решили, что всегда будем вместе, - отчаянно заговорил Хью, ухватившись за эту улыбку как за соломинку. – Что бы ни случилось. Если бы это было не всерьёз, то я думаю, за столько лет бок о бок мы бы это осознали. Мы уже однажды ненадолго расстались, и вот что вышло, - он развёл руками. Пчёлы последовали за их движением, согласно жужжа. – Я не смогу её оставить, мисс Сапсан – теперь как никогда уверен, что не смогу. Это будет хуже, чем отпилить себе руку или ещё что-нибудь. Я извиняюсь, я, кажется, начинаю нести что-то в духе «Грозового перевала», но мне просто очень важно, чтобы вы поняли.  
\- Вы льстите себе, мистер Апистон. До стиля Эмили Бронте вам далеко, - не переставая улыбаться, ответила мисс Сапсан. Неожиданно она взяла его за руку. – Я уважаю ваше решение. И хочу, чтобы вы знали, что в случае каких бы то ни было затруднений вы можете обращаться за помощью ко мне – и к любому из нас.  
\- Спасибо вам, - сказал Хью. Не зная, что ещё сказать, и нужно ли ещё что-то говорить, он обнял её. Может, было не совсем уместно вести себя так с директрисой, но ведь нет ничего неуместного в том, чтобы обнять собственную мать? В глазах защипало, и захотелось сказать какую-нибудь ерунду, что угодно, лишь бы не заплакать, когда дело ещё даже не дошло до прощания. – А вот ещё что... У меня с собой не все вещи, с которыми я приехал к Джейкобу. Я оставил там почти всё, что купил во Флориде. И ещё...  
\- Давайте поговорим об этом потом, мистер Апистон, - перебила его мисс Сапсан. Отпустив его, она на мгновение отвернулась, но, когда она снова взглянула на него, в её глазах была только обычная серьёзность и никаких слёз. – Вернёмся к остальным.

***

Потом она и заметить не успела, как этот прекрасный, полный разговоров день пролетел, и пришло время ложиться спать. Мисс Королёк уже озаботилась было поисками помещения, где можно было бы разместить столько гостей разом, но все, посовещавшись, решили переночевать под открытым небом – благо, погода позволяла и даже манила. В результате мисс Сапсан ушла ночевать в дом на пирамиде из рельс, а они расстелили несколько одеял, одолженных у животных, и расположились на них, сбившись вместе по двое-трое.  
\- Как когда мы убегали с Кэрнхольма! - воскликнула Оливия и широко зевнула.  
\- Угу, только солдаты с дирижаблями и подлодками по следу не идут, - хмыкнул Енох.  
Они все такие же, как прежде, подумала она. Сердце защемило от сокрушительного ощущения того, какими родными ей были эти люди, и захотелось плакать – потому что тяжело было чувствовать столько всего одновременно.  
\- Эй, - Хью легонько погладил её по голове, как и всегда без слов понимая, что у неё на сердце, - всё хорошо?  
\- Я скучала, - признала она, и он поцеловал её в лоб. Она прижалась к нему. На секунду подумалось, что спать всей огромной семьёй под звёздами, конечно, прекрасно, но было бы ещё лучше остаться наедине с ним. Она отогнала эту мысль. У них ещё будет время, подумала она, и уснула, положив голову ему на грудь.  
Проснулась она раньше всех, ещё до рассвета. Что-то звенело в её голове, желало произойти, желало быть сделанным. Она осторожно высвободилась из объятий Хью и шёпотом уверила его, мигом проснувшегося, что отлучится только на минутку. Переступила через спящих друзей: через Джейкоба и Эмму, уснувших в обнимку, как и они с Хью, через Оливию и Клэр, которые спали между Бронвин и завернувшимся в пальто Миллардом, через Еноха и Горация, не прижимавшихся друг к другу, но деливших одно одеяло на двоих. Неслышно ступая босыми ногами, она прошла к загону для коз, возле которого рос куст жасмина.  
_Доброе утро_ , сказала она, и слова сами пришли ей в голову и легли на язык.  
_Доброе утро, матушка_ , сказал куст.  
Она улыбнулась.


End file.
